Choreoism
Choreoism is the next step beyond Aquamancy, and the most advanced verison of elemental water magic. Generally used by Water Magic Theory What Choreoism Is What You Can Do With Advanced Aquamancy Ways to Combine Air Ice Magic Do you really want to become part of Skridae culture, but you're a human, dwarf, centaur, yoonda, or a Gypsy with too little Skridae blood? Then you're gonna need Ice magic until you hit aquamancy. This is an easy magic to use, and can be done at level 2 water and level 2 wind. It's considered something of a different style amongst the Skridae, and most don't bother with it. The strictly water magic path allows you to create ice out of water shapes, which allows for reasonably dense circular constructions. Skridae will use ice to bind things or create spears and shields. Sometimes the younger ones will make slides out of ice for funsies. Ice magic allows for more dense ice than aquamancy, and more blocky shapes. Dwarfs in colder regions, such as the highest peaks of the Italik Pennisula, have learned ice magic for this reason, as it can build structures, and hits harder than aquamancy ice. There isn't too much of a difference, but for creatures in icy climates that aren't Skriade, Ice magic has some use. *Rampart: either pull up a wall of ice out of whatever glacier you're on, or freeze up a solid wall of water. *Ice spear: like an icicle, except many times larger, thicker, and with the tendency to shred flesh if it breaks inside a wound. *Glass slush: completely freeze only parts of a snowy mix that you throw onto an opponent. It does damage over time due to the cold, as well as the shards of ice mixed in. Also slows down fast opponents. It will fuck up a celerist's day. *Scissor boots: mineral techinques can stop an opponent in one place by binding their feet; ice magic allows one to bind an opponent's feet and then slice through the ankle. *Blizzard: a gale of freezing air that works pretty much like a natural blizzard, except more focused and far more misery-inducing. *Spire mountain: call up more and more ice spikes to raise the local area up a few meters. A continuous gout of spikes going every direction and especially up. Very difficult to dodge, as most area attacks are. *Chillrend: hard to use if you're not Skridae, as you need some kind of connection to the very frozen heart of ice. Call it forth in the shape of a sword. This is not a standard weapon made of an element, best described as a +1 (or so) sword with added frostbite effect. If you can call up this blade, you can freeze the area around you just by hitting a few places, as the ice will spread. *Spiral ice dragon: "oh it's just a Wind Dragon" you say? Yes, you're right, it's just a dragon made from wind rotating and tearing at hundreds of miles per hour, loaded down with something like a ton of freezing, slashing ice debris. Hard to do without ambient ice, but certainly worth the use. Fire Shadow Light Mineral Flora Storm Category:Magic